Merida In Wonderland
TheCartoonMan14's movie-spoof of Alice in Wonderland. It appeared on YouTube on April 11, 2019. Cast; * Alice - Merida Brave *Alice's Sister - Giselle Enchanted *Dinah - Oliver and Company *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny Tunes *The Doorknob - Huckleberry Hound *The Dodo - Jack Skellington Nightmare Before Christmas *Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee - James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski Inc *The Walrus and The Carpenter - Gru Me and Max Secret Life of Pets *Bill the Lizard - Baloo (The Jungle Book 1967) *Rose - Mary Poppins *Caterpillar - Manny Age *Caterpillar Butterfly - Heimlich Bug's Life *Bird in the Tree - Matilda Angry Birds Movie *Cheshire Cat - Alex Madagascar *The Mad Hatter - Woody Story *The March Hare - Buzz Lightyear Story *The Dormouse - Elmo *Card Painters - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy Disney *The Queen of Hearts - Scarlett Overkill Minions *The King of Hearts - SpongeBob SquarePants *Parrot next to Dodo - Hank Dory *Iris - Wyldstyle Lego Movie *Daisy - Princess Fiona Shrek *Pansies - Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst Universe *Tulip - Annabella Musical Mansion *Larkspurs - Blossom and Bubbles Powerpuff Girls *Violets - Ariel Little Mermaid *Lillies - Red and Mookey Rock *Sunflowers - Ash and Meena Sing *Lilac- Yin Yang Yo *flower - Darma Dog *Tigerlily and Dandelion - Tuck Carbunkle Life as a Teenage Robot and Mabel Pines Falls *Bud - Penny Dalmatians *Bud's Mother - Perdita Dalmatians *Other Flowers - Various Humans and Animals *Marching Cards - Various Villains and Heroes *Flamingos and Hedgehogs - Themselves Scenes; *Merida In Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Merida In Wonderland Part 2 - Merida is Bored A World Of My Own *Merida In Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit Late *Merida In Wonderland Part 4 - Merida Meets Huckleberry Hound/The Bottle on the Table *Merida In Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Merida Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race *Merida In Wonderland Part 6 - Merida Meets James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski [How Do'Ye Do and Shake Hand] *Merida In Wonderland Part 7 - The Guy and The Dog *Merida In Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Merida In Wonderland Part 9 - A Bear with a Ladder/''All in the Golden Afternoon'' *Merida In Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/''All in the Golden Afternoon'' *Merida In Wonderland Part 11 - Merida Meets Manny/''How Doth the Little Crocodile'' *Merida In Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Merida *Merida In Wonderland Part 13 - Merida Meets the Cheshire Lion/''Twas Brilling'' *Merida In Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party [Part 1; The Unbirthday Song] *Merida In Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party 2; Bugs Arrives Again *Merida In Wonderland Part 16 - The Tugley Wood *Merida In Wonderland Part 17 - Merida Gets Lost [Very Good Advice] *Merida In Wonderland Part 18 - Painting the Roses Red/The Cards March/Scarlett Overkill, The Queen of Hearts *Merida In Wonderland Part 19 - Merida Plays Croquet *Merida In Wonderland Part 20 - The Cheshire Lion Appears Yet Again *Merida In Wonderland Part 21 - Merida's Trial/''The Unbirthday Song Reprise'' *Merida In Wonderland Part 22 - Merida's Flight/The Finale *Merida In Wonderland Part 23 - End Credits Movie used; *Enchanted *Brave *Sofia The First *Oliver and Company *Looney Tunes Series *The Jungle Book *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Finding Dory *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *Despicable Me Series *The Secret Life of Pets *The Jungle Book 1967 *Mary Poppins *The Lego Movie *Shrek Series *Steven Universe *Marvelous Musical Mansion *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *The Little Mermaid Return to the Sea *Fraggle Rock *Sing *Yin Yang Yo *Rock Dog *Dexter's Laboratory *Gravity Falls *Shake It Up *Shark Tale *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Loud House; Best Thing Ever *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Gravity Falls *OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes *Rocket Monkeys *Jimmy Two-Shoes *VeggieTales; The Little Drummer Boy *The Great Mouse Detective *Cats Don't Dance *My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic *Ice Age Series *A Bug's Life *The Angry Birds Movie *Madagascar Series *Toy Story Series *Sesame Street Series *Mickey Mouse Series *Rio *Ice Age The Meltdown *The Prince of Egypt *Mickey's Magical Christmas; Showed in at the House of Mouse *Noah's Ark *SpongeBob SquarePants Sponge Out a Water *Yogi's Ark Lark *Arthur Christmas *Minions *SpongeBob SquarePants *Horton Hears a Who 1970 *SpongeBob SquarePants The Movie *Buddy The Elf's Musical Christmas *Joseph; King of Dreams *Mulan *The Garfield Show *James and The Giant Peach *Bubble Guppies *Thomas and Friends *Family Guy *Planet Sheen *The Star *Robot and Monster *Barnyard *Cars 2 *Anastasia *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego *The Black Cauldron *Tom and Jerry; The Movie Category:TheCartoonMan14 Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs